


預告.我的粉頭是金主

by Fallow015



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallow015/pseuds/Fallow015





	預告.我的粉頭是金主

【我的粉頭是金主】

⚠️終於不是短篇就跑的預告⚠️

從中國東北吉林省遠行追夢的新人黃仁俊，練習生時期不到一年就爆紅出道、甚至破格被大韓民國國民封為「國民純潔少年」。

別人的星路都是一身濘泥爬過天堂路，就他黃仁俊被跑馬載著直衝highway，簡直像上輩子拯救了全宇宙才有這般幸運。

黃仁俊也不是沒想過自己怎麼過得這麼順利，但他來自普通的家庭，後台沒有什麼背景，實在真也想不出合理的推測。

痾好哦，那我還是繼續快樂過著的偶像日子好了。

⋯⋯⋯而「快樂過著黃仁俊心目中的偶像日子」正是李帝努想為他做的事。

嗯？李帝努誰？

有人說他眼裡只有錢，也有人形容他是商場上的冷面殺手，更有人傳聞他對親生父親下毒致死只為了成為李氏的掌權者。

李帝努——在短短八年內讓李氏集團晉升為韓國前十大企業、在全球上千人中，入選富比士評比最有潛力的三十歲以下各類名人中排行第十八。

李帝努總裁致力發展各類旗下事業，包括餐飲、工業、醫療、、建設、酒店、航空等，以及他最大最重視的投資——娛樂產業。

為什麼是娛樂產業呢？記者詢問。

李帝努毫不猶豫地回答，娛樂產業讓韓國在開發海外市場這一塊拓展得非常快速並且有效率，況且，kpop現在是全球前三受歡迎的音樂風格，舉個例子，核彈少女團五個月前舉辦了不下30場的巡迴歐美演唱會，演唱會共售出了60萬6409張門票，銷售額達到了7890萬美元⋯這是韓國所有產業中前所未見的創舉，證明我們的軟實力也能和歐美鼓旗相當。這就是我如此支持和培養娛樂產業的原因。

秘書李馬克讀到專題報導的這裡，摘下眼鏡揉了幾下，「帝努啊，沒想到你想的這麼遠⋯⋯是哥誤會你了，還以為你只是想摘星星送黃仁俊而已⋯⋯」，李馬克說完正要欣慰地拍拍李帝努的肩膀順便比個讚給他，當李馬克的手掌離李帝努的肩膀還有3公分的距離時，李帝努驚呼出聲「俊俊開下班vlive了！啊啊啊啊俊俊我好想你啊嗚嗚嗚這幾天好無聊啊明天終於能就看到俊俊了嗷嗚嗷嗚・゜・(PД`q｡)・゜・」

李秘書：請問現實世界裡有收回言論的功能嗎？

李大總裁一改冷面眼裡都是喜悅的淚水，他看著在暗車裡回答粉絲問題的黃小偶像黃仁俊此時正看著俊尼這麼晚了會不會累，非常誠懇地盯著鏡頭回答，「不會的！能看見粉絲們的笑容是我最大的動力，我最想做的事情就是讓每個聽見我的歌聲的人感到溫暖，所以請不要擔心。」

李帝努用手指輕輕撫觸著螢幕上的少年臉蛋心裡下定決心：我，李帝努，一定會讓你成為最快樂的偶像。

「欸馬克哥明天沒有行程吧？」

「沒有是沒有但你得要⋯」

「好喔那我明天去看仁俊的上班路好了。」

「呃可是明天早上案執行副理和總經理想跟你討論釜山開發ㄢ的⋯」

「哇！欸欸欸馬克哥你有聽到嗎？仁俊剛才念了我的評論欸天啊他在害羞欸好可愛！」

「喔。」

「對了等等去跟經紀公司講一下，聖誕派對那天的佈置花多少都沒差，重要的是讓俊俊喜歡就好，他說想要有什麼都可以，帳單給我就好了。」

「⋯喔。」

因爲梗很多+愛情是慢慢來，所以不知道會寫多久的連載沙雕戀愛文學！

From

休 · 寫過百篇降文最後總胎死腹中 · 耕 · 世最懶寫文 · 期


End file.
